


A Pacifist by Default

by Staringback



Series: The "What-If" Timelines [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Promises, Frisk has Anger Issues, Frisk has a dirty mouth, Frisk has hardcore loyalty to Goat mom, Frisk is not a sweetheart, Heavy dialogue, Male Frisk, Other, Pacifist Frisk, Parent Toriel (Undertale), kind of, mentions of child abuse, promises kept, you be the judge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 00:50:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10910919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Staringback/pseuds/Staringback
Summary: In the quiet and peaceful setting of the MTT Restaurant, Sans starts to tell the story about the funny lady behind the door to the kid he had grown to hate.But before he can get started Frisk tells a story of his own."Nobody can change a person, but somebody can be the reason for a person to change."-Shannon L. Alder





	A Pacifist by Default

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't get this idea out of my head.
> 
> I really hate classic Sans and the way he treated and judged Frisk throughout the game. Now it's payback! ^^

“so....your journey’s almost over, huh?  you must really want to go home.  hey I know the feeling buddo.  though sometimes it’s better to take what’s been given to you-”

 

“I am not a good kid, you know?” The human boy interrupted coolly, his neutral expression still as unreadable as ever as he slowly picked up the fork on his table and turned it around casually, opting to stare at it instead of Sans.  

 

The short skeleton felt his annoyance for this human spike quickly but then again ever since this rude brat left the RUINS Sans had been fighting his dislike for the boy every second of every minute of every hour with every step Frisk took, if only for two reasons:  the first was that Papyrus adore the human which irritated Sans to no end.  

 

Sure Frisk completed every one of Papyrus’ puzzles like a...good sport as the human would say and even praised the skeleton for their “complexity” and “brilliance” which stroked Papyrus’ ego and put an even bigger spring in his step.  And then there was that “date” they went on.  

 

Afterwards  **_that_ ** Papyrus kept going on and on about how he hoped the boy would get over his love for the GREAT PAPYRUS someday and for all of that Sans should have really liked the kid even more than Papyrus did, especially since Frisk never lifted a finger to harm another monster no matter how many times he was killed, but…

 

...But if Sans had to give himself one thing it was his ability to read people and this kid...

 

...While everybody from the regular citizens that made up the mini-towns of the underground to the royal guards to boss monsters like Papyrus, Mettaton, Alphys and yes even Undyne may have just seen a peaceful kid not wanting to fight, Sans saw the small rare smirks or ugly sneers that would grace the kid’s cute face every so often.

 

Like all those time he praised Papyrus.  While Papyrus was too overwhelmed with having another person taking an interest in him that wasn’t Undyne or his brother, Sans didn’t miss that horrible and condescending smirk on the brat’s face whenever he gave Papyrus a compliment.  Every kind and sweet the kid said may have  **_sounded_ ** sincere enough but the kid’s lips told a different story and it was right after he and Papyrus parted ways in Snowdin that Sans felt his dislike for the kid really start to develop.

 

And those little smirks and sneers continued.  There would be hours when the kid’s face would stay neutral, completely expressionless, but there were times that Frisk would be talking to somebody and that mean little smile would appear and the more Sans stayed hidden from sight to simply observe the kid, the more he realized the smiles were beginning to come at odd  and strange moments that would Sans would otherwise considered to be touching or heartwarming

 

That armless little fellow that dangled helplessly on the edge of that cliff calling out for help.  Undyne was too slow with all her armor to pull the kid up but Frisk wasn’t.   And yet for three whole seconds, Frisk just stood there and smirked down at the kid before he made a move to help him up.  And Sans honestly doubted the monster kid saw that because he was too terrified to notice anything but his possible death and Undyne was too focused on the monster kid to notice Frisk’s expression.

 

And then that same sadistic little amused smirk reappeared when Undyne was overheating in her armor, collapsed on the ground near the entrance of HOTLAND.  The water cooler was right next to Frisk and yet Frisk leaned against the it calmly, poured a drink for himself, slowly sipped on it and watched as Undyne kept gasping for breath.  Finally after what seemed like an eternity, he poured a cup for Undyne and threw it on her, cooling her down and possibly saving her life.

 

And yet when Papyrus trick Undyne into befriending Frisk, there was no mention of the water-cooler incident much to Sans’ growing hatred for the kid.  Undyne must have been too much in pain to notice.  

 

And then there was Alphys’ constant phone calls:

 

**_Have you ever heard of Mew-Mew Kissy Cutie?_ **

 

**No Alphys, please tell me all about it.**

 

That was only one of the many times Alphys gathered up her courage to talk to Frisk about herself and her likes and dislike and while Frisk reacted in a way that made Alphys feel very at ease and more comfortable, his expression said otherwise.  His expression showed Sans Frisk was not only completely uninterested in everything Alphys had to say, but was slightly disgusted and annoyed by it as well.

 

And at this point Sans wanted to just walk away and leave the kid to fend for himself, but his promise…

 

He promised the nice lady behind the door he would protect this human and he would and that’s why he couldn’t leave the kid to the wolves.  But the kid made it so hard.  Even if he never harmed a single monster who tried to harm him, Frisk made it so hard for Sans.  

 

And maybe that’s why Sans decided to take him to the overpriced MTT restaurant.  He was hoping whatever dislike he had for Frisk might melt away some if he told the kid about the lady behind the door and the promise he made.  Maybe that would humble the kid some and they could perhaps start over.  Sans didn’t want to HATE the kid. 

 

Afterall, there had to be some good in him based on the fact he never killed a single monster.  

 

But he never expected Frisk to say what Sans thought of him right out of the blue in an almost indifferent and resolved tone.  

 

The skeleton didn’t interrupt to ask and after a few seconds Frisk’s shrugged his shoulders and began to lightly tap the plate on their table with his fork.   He never made a move to eat the food the stuffy waitress brought out to them and suddenly Sans wasn’t feeling too hungry himself anymore.

 

**_Well_ ** , he thought sourly but undeniably interested in what the kid might say.   **_That’s 535 Gold pieces down the drain._ **

 

**_“_ ** To tell the truth  I’ve never really been a good kid and I think maybe you should know that because once all this stupid shit is over and done with I don’t want nothin’ to do with you or with any of you monsters that live outside the RUINS.”  

 

The utter hatred and totally disgust the human had when he spewed that statement out felt like a slap in Sans’ face.  The little brat had never said a single curse word the entire time he was down here but he said “shit” so smoothly and so confidently that Sans suddenly realized another thing about this human:  everything about him was just an act.  Not even the calm and neutral face the kid wore for hours at at a time was real.  This kid…

 

….The kid with the mean smirk and disgusted tone….

 

This was what the kid was really like.   LOVE or not, Sans’ hatred began to boil into something more strong as that arrogant little smirk reappeared on Frisk’s face.  But Sans forced himself not to react because there was some small part of him that knew that’s exactly what the kid wanted.  

 

**_I don’t even want you around my brother you little prick, so good riddance when everything is all said and done,_ ** Sans viciously thought but said something else.

 

“come on, kiddo.  i mean you made a lot of good friends down here-”

 

Sans gripped his knees harshly with his hands as Frisk snorted out some laughter.

 

“Friends?!  Please Sans, the only friend I have is the lady that lives in the RUINS and if it weren’t for her I wouldn’t even give two flying fucks about  **_dusting_ ** you, or that fucking murdering psycho Undyne or the great virgin Alphys, that cocksucker Mettaton, that pathetic friendless loser Papyrus or any of the other assholes I have been forced to endure from the very moment I stepped into this Godforsaken shithole.”

 

It was the threat or rather the image of this...bastard child dusting Papyrus that made Sans stand up, his sockets becoming black, mostly just to terrify the human,  but Frisk leaned back in his chair unimpressed and made a motion for the skeleton to sit down.  

 

“Calm down asshole.  I ain’t gonna do shit and I KNOW you ain’t gonna do shit to me so I suggest you sit down unless you want a scene.”

 

Sans looked around and indeed there was a number of monsters staring at him and after taking a calming breath he did sit down again, but the light in his eyes didn’t reappear.  Frisk looked at him and rolled his eyes.

 

“Amazing.  I’m the one who automatically gets the death sentence for being nothing more than a human, something I have no control of by the way and not only have I been killed more Goddamn times than I can count, I get told you sick FUCKS,” he growled out the word, “want to kill a bunch of humans who had nothing to do with the war or the murders of the king’s royal fuckhead kids and yet you’re the one who's upset?  You know how many disabled and old people and pregnant ladies and kids and honest to God innocent people out there that are humans that you monsters wouldn’t give a fuck to kill once King Asshole gets his final SOUL?  And yet I keep reading shit all around here that a monster’s SOUL is full or Mercy, Love and Compassion,” Frisk snorted again.  

 

“Bullshit.  You guys already killed six little kids and stole their SOULS.  At least we humans admit we can be pieces of shit.  You guys think you’re the greatest fucking race in the whole Goddamn world.”

 

Frisk took a deep breath while Sans felt the white lights of his eyes return.  The boy’s words sank in and every brain cell Sans had was busy at work trying to dispute any of the things the kid said, the minutes ticked by and Frisk’s fake neutral expression took over again as he patiently waited for Sans to say something.  Unfortunately, the skeleton could only think of one thing and it was the weakest thing he could throw at the kid and he knew it.  

 

“ we have a right to be on the surface-”

 

“And I have the right to kill every single monster that ever tried to hurt me,” Frisk quickly shot down Sans’ logic and made his only line of defense even more pathetic sounding when the human quickly added, “I have a right to save my race from a bunch of holier-than-thou pieces of shit like you that think you’re entitled to murdering the innocent, the weak and the broken because of what happened to you in the past.”

 

Frisk took another deep breath and placed his hand over his heart.  “But she always told me to be good and so I’m trying to be,” he looked up at Sans, his eyes narrowing.  “But you monsters make it so hard.  But for her I’ll endure it all.”

 

And then the kid’s face made a new expression that Sans had never seen before.  A look of deep love and utter devotion came over his face and it was so warm and so powerful that San felt his SOUL cower.  It was even more powerful than Frisk’s determination that Sans could feel a mile away.  Sans’ felt his sockets widened as he looked around the quiet dining room.  The other monsters had all stopped what they were doing, almost as if they were frozen in place.  Almost as if they...they felt it too.  The human’s love.

 

Frisk smiled.  And if this smile on had been on the human’s face Sans would have instantly fallen in love with him much like Papyrus did.  There was so much love in that smile.  So much love for a person who wasn’t even with them.  But then again Sans supposed a characteristic of love was that it wasn’t even remotely aware of distance or absence.  

 

“My dad and I were poor but we were happy,” Frisk bit his cheek.  “When he died I was put in a foster home with somebody who was...was...mean,” Sans watched as Frisk’s grip tightened on the fork until the human’s hand started to bleed.  Frisk’s face didn’t show any pain, but Sans saw a lifetime of pain reflecting in his eyes.  Pain that others had inflicted.  Pain from humans….and pain from monsters.

 

And suddenly, despite his hate for the kid,  Sans wished he had interfered a  **_few_ ** times during the  **_many many many_ ** times Frisk was killed.  Maybe the kid...wouldn’t….

 

“So on one not so very special night, I took off and basically lived on the streets.  I became mean after that.  I mugged kids that walked to school.  Beat the shit out of a lot of them and took their money for food.  And I guess after a few of them went home with broken noses and black eyes their parents called the cops and they began patrolling the areas where I usually hung out at.  So I started to shoplift from stores all around my town,” Frisk looked up at Sans and shrugged.  

 

“Like I said I wasn’t a nice kid and I happily showed that to everybody that crossed my path, but for some reason no matter what I did there were these....random people, young and old, male and female who always tried to help me.   I guess after awhile of living on my own, I did look kind of ratty and probably smelled terrible too.  Definitely had the homeless look going for me.  And these people, these complete strangers offered me a place to stay, money, and food.  But I threw it all back in their faces.  Why the fuck would somebody want to help some loser kid they didn’t even know?”

 

**_because there’s a lot of good people in the world_ ** , Sans thought but didn’t say that out loud because there was something else that was echoing unpleasantly in his mind.  Something the kid said earlier that suddenly struck him so hard that his SOUL ached with pain.  

 

**You know how many disabled  and old people and pregnant ladies and kids and honest to God innocent people out there that are humans that you monsters wouldn’t give a fuck to kill once King Asshole gets his final SOUL?**

 

**_yeah kid i know that.  but it’s just easier for monsters to think of you all as evil creatures.  if you’re evil than hope can exist for us.  if you’re evil there’s no guilt in killin’ ya.  if monsters knew there was more to you than that,  hope would die and we would have to deal with the fact we already killed innocent children._ **

 

But Sans wisely choose not to say that aloud either.  It was a complicated issue that this kid probably wouldn’t understand.  It was a gray issue and even the smartest of kids couldn’t fully comprehend gray issues.  But mostly Sans didn’t say it aloud because it sounded so cowardly and so easy.  

 

And the kid could have taken the easy way out.  Could have kept killing until there was nobody left because monsters really were a threat to humans and apparently this kid knew it too, whether from some book he read or some unassuming monster telling him, but despite that, the kid chose not to kill.  

 

And the very fact that he hated all monsters...Yeah, Sans decided not to answer the kid’s question about why people wanted to help him.  Lead to too stressful a conversation, something Sans didn’t want to deal with.  

 

When Frisk saw Sans wasn’t gonna answer, he continued.

 

“But shoplifting finally caught up to me.  Some store owners gave cops pictures of me stealing shit from their security cameras so I had to bail on that town or I might have ended up in juvie.”

 

The silence was a bit longer than Sans could bare but he waited because that’s all he could do.  Because he had no right to say a damn thing to the kid that he didn’t protect.  Perhaps he could have protected Frisk a bit better.  Perhaps if he did there wouldn’t be such a sick feeling in his non-existent gut.  But maybe...just maybe he could start-

 

“There’s this little mountain I had to walk up to make it to the next town,” Frisk chuckled.  “Needless to say I fell down and ended up here.  I met a flower who tried to hurt me.  Hell, he tried to kill me.  And then I met a giant goat monster who protected and saved me from that flower.”

 

Frisk’s hand started to shake.  “I should have been scared.  Monsters only exist in movies and scary stories but her voice….She spoke in such a kind voice.  In such a gentle manner and her eyes were so sincere and so warm, I couldn’t be scared of her.  She reminded me of my father and when she offered to take care of me and watch over me only minutes after she found me, I told her to…” another new look came over Frisk’s face.  Shame.

 

“I told her to fuck off.  Told her I didn’t want her fucking help and to get her freak ass away from me.  And you want to know the worst part of it?”  Frisk asked looking up at Sans.  Sans still didn’t know what to say.  “I looked at her face and I wanted to see her upset.  I wanted to see how badly I insulted her but all I got was a look of understanding.  A look of somebody who know what I was trying to do and she wasn’t buying it nor was she going to take the bait.”

 

Frisk ran a hand through his hair.  “She smiled and said she had pie.  I told her she could shove that pie up her ass, but her smile remained on her face and not once did she look at me like I was some kind of  terrible creature that shouldn’t exist…Like I was something that should be hated...” Frisk paused and let out a little laugh.  “You know when I first met Undyne she called my existence a crime?”  

 

Sans nodded.  “ yeah.  i heard.”

 

Frisk sneered.  “Yeah you like to watch me get hurt don’t you?  Don’t think I didn’t notice your little hiding spaces.  You were with me the entire step of the way weren’t ya just watching me die over and over again.  Enjoy the show?”

 

Sans didn’t respond and suddenly he was glad he didn’t end up telling Frisk the story about his promise because it seemed so laughable at the moment.  

 

“But anyways the goat lady tells me she’ll be back to check on me later and walks away.  And I figure that’s the last I’ll see of her.  And I spend about three hours trying to climb up the fucking hole I fell down. I can see the sunlight and the surface world was so close, but for some reason I couldn’t reach it.  Must have had something to do with the barrier those human mages put on the mountain all those years ago.  So after failing miserably,  I fell asleep.  And when I wake up there’s this piece of pie, a fucking delicious smelling piece of pie by the way, laying right beside me.  And with it there’s a note.  A note from the goat lady telling me she didn’t want to wake me up, but thought I’d be hungry so she left me a huge slice of pie.  The note also said she’d be back later.”

 

Frisk let out a laugh of disbelief.  “Even thinking about it now sends shockwaves through my brain.  I insult the lady and she still keeps up her end of the bargain and gives me pie.”

 

“ was it good?” Sans mentally slapped himself as soon as he asked that question.  It was a stupid question and from the look Frisk gave Sans, he thought so too.  

 

“I wasn’t eating anything from somebody I didn’t know so I hurled the pie, plate and all at some weird frog monsters that had creeped up to the door the goat lady went through after she left me that first time.   It was enough to spook them and they took off.  And after I made sure there weren’t any other monsters around I tried to climb that wall again.  And after so many failed attempts I walked off, hoping I could find another exit out of there.”

 

**_we already tried that so many times kiddo,_ ** Sans thought.

 

“I saw some more monsters but I think that pie throwing stunt scared them enough for them to stay away from me.  And after a while I did start to get hungry and lo and behold who should be coming my way than goat lady with her sweet smile and another slice of pie.  She hadn’t even started to bend down to offer it to me before I slap the plate out of her hands.  And I really made sure to spew a nasty insult at her, but just like the first time she doesn’t react.  In fact she laughs and makes some joke about being clumsy and at this point I’m pretty pissed.  Pissed that I’m stuck down a hole, pissed that I can’t get out, pissed that I’m hungry, pissed this goat lady won’t fuck off and really really pissed at myself because of what I’m doing to her.  She was being nice to me and I couldn’t stop myself from being mean to her and I knew she didn’t deserve that, just like I knew the kids I mugged didn’t deserve that.  And I didn’t want to deal with those feelings so  I just walk away and she has to get the last word in.”

 

Frisk shakes his head and looks at Sans.  “She tells me she’s gonna check up on me in a little later.  And she does.  Again and again and again for five days she is able to find me no matter where I go.  On the first night I fell asleep near a wall, curled up trying to keep warm and when I woke up I had a pillow under my head and a thick blanket wrapped around me and another slice of pie waiting for me,”  Frisk shrugged once again, his  look of disbelief now seemed like a permanent fixture on his face

 

“Truth be told, I did crack and eat that slice  because I was literally starving so being poisoned wasn’t exactly a top concern of mine.  And fuck it was good!  And it was around that time I realized that maybe rejecting goat lady’s food was kind of a dumb idea.  I mean, I need strength to leave and not eating is gonna make me weak, am I right?”  Frisk didn’t wait for Sans to offer an answer before he continued.

 

“But for five days I searched for a way home, blanket and pillow in hand and everyday more than once I ran into the goat lady.  And she always greeted me the same way.   Always with food, sometimes it’s a piece of pie, sometimes it’s soup, sometimes it’s a sandwich but it’s ALWAYS with that same smile on her face.  Like she’s happy to see me.  Like I’m her friend or something and no matter how mean I am to her, she always smiling and ends her visits by offering me a place at her house and her protection.”

 

At this Frisk crossed his arms and slumped down in his chair.  A very childlike blush came over his face. 

 

“And after the third day, I kind of...started to look for her while I was looking for a way home.  And whenever I found her or she found me...I supposed that I was getting lonely so I began talking to her.  You know, to pass the time and we talk about stuff that didn’t matter, like who I was.   I even told her about the muggings and shoplifting I did, you know just to see how she would respond and she didn’t look...disgusted,” Frisk started to chew his bottom lip.  “It was like she understood.  She didn’t approve of what I did to those kids, told me violence was never a way to solve anything, but the entire time I told her about every horrible thing I did, I never saw an ounce of hate in her eyes.  Only understanding and...even after I told her all those things she never stopped acting any differently towards me. She still offered me a place in her home. ”

 

Frisk paused and it was then that Sans saw the kid’s eyes begin to water up.  The skeleton felt even worse.  He promised to keep the kid safe and he didn’t...how many times did the kid die and he just sat there and watched.  

 

“I knew…” Frisk shook his head quickly at the statement. “I know I am a bad kid and yet to be loved unconditionally regardless of that…well,” Frisk looked up at Sans and the skeleton saw the tears freely flowing down his cheeks.  “Even I had to admit this lady was something special.  Somebody that deserved the same amount of respect and love she was showing me.  So the next day I went looking for her I stayed with her for three months.”

 

Sans blinked.   **_Three months?!  Why the hell did you leave after three months ya dumb brat?_ **

 

Almost as if reading his mind, Frisk answered.

 

“I didn’t want to leave, no fuck that.  I was getting fed and I was actually being taught school shit.  You know how long it had been since I read a book?  But goat lady was a badass teacher.  Patient and didn’t seem to mind whenever I lost my shit and couldn’t sound out a word or figure out a math problem.  There was a lot of those moments but there was no bad moments between us.  She took me out for walks and showed me everything in the RUINS.  The little monsters that were scared of me before slowly began to walk with us and nearly attacked me with kisses when I happened to make the mistake of telling her that the frog monsters were pretty cute.”  

 

Finally noticing his injured hand, Frisk frowned and wiped the blood off with a nearby napkin.  He pulled a bit of meat off the Mettaton-shaped steak and popped it in his mouth.  Judging by the kid’s sour expression, Sans could tell the meat mustn’t have been too good but the kid swallowed it all the same.  A second later his injury healed.

 

“So anyways after a while of living with Toriel-

 

**_TORIEL?!  the missing queen?_ ** Sans thought and it took everything in him not to interrupt the kid.  

 

“- she tells me everything about herself.  She tells me about her piece of shit, child-killing ex-husband who killed those six poor kids after they left her to go home.  She tells me about how he changed the peace-loving monsters into the murdering creatures they are now.”

 

Sans winced at the accusation, but it was easy to see why the kid thought that way.   But...maybe now since most of the monsters liked him, Frisk could try and give them a second chance and see they weren’t so bad.  From the way he described Toriel, she and Papyrus were exactly alike so maybe if the kid spent just a little more time with Papyrus, he could start loving  Papyrus the way he obviously loved Toriel and in time, Papyrus would show him that monsters outside the RUINS weren’t so bad.

 

“She tells me about Asgore’s plan.  About how he needs seven human SOULS so he can become a god and kill off the human race and if I left I would be the last human he needed.  She tells me if I leave the RUINS that I would be killed without mercy.  That my SOUL would be stolen and I would be used to destroy millions of people”  Frisk closed his eyes.

 

“Now, I ain’t exactly a fan of the human race but I remembered those people that tried to help me and now I realize they all could have been different versions of Toriel and if that’s the case, if there are good people like Toriel that live on the surface then the human race deserves to live.  And then I start to think about the other types of people on the surface too.  Like them kids I beat up.  They don’t deserve to die and neither do those store owners I ripped off and people like my dad who are just trying to raise their families the best they can.  And I ain’t gonna be part of killing any of those people.  No fuck that.”

 

Frisk reached over, picked up his glass of water and took a heavy gulp of it.  Sans felt how dry his mouth was and copied Frisk.

 

“And she shows me the door that leads outside the RUINS which was kind of pointless since I already planned on sticking with her until the day I die and I guess she knew that too, but all the same I promise her I would never leave and from then on I start calling her mom.”

 

Frisk smiled again.  “I was happy but…” Frisk’s smile faded.  “There were moments when I could tell she wasn’t happy and during those moments when us she wasn’t telling goofy jokes or reading me stories or showing me how to bake pies and cookie she would get up and tell me she needed to check if there were any fallen humans and before I could offer to help she always gave me some chore to do.  But one day I decided to follow her.”

 

Frisk took another deep breath.  “I think she was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice me following her.  And it was then I realized why she was unhappy.  She was standing in the same spot I landed in when I first fell down here.   And she was looking up at the hole I fell through.  The sunlight was touching her face and she was looking up so longingly at the sky, I honestly felt like my heart was breaking when I saw it.”

 

**_“s_ ** he wanted to be on the surface too **_”,_ ** Sans said, Frisk nodded.  

 

“During one of her talks, she told me that the only way for a monster to leave the underground was if they absorbed a human SOUL and that’s when I tried to kill myself by cutting my wrists-”

 

Sans jerked back in shock at the kid’s confession, but the kid seemed to be lost in his memories.

 

“And I woke up, I was outside Toriel’s little home.  I tried it again and again but each time I killed myself I always came back.  I didn’t know what the fuck was going on until that flower told me…” Frisk began to say before he shook his head.  “I needed another way to get her out of the underground.  I was happy but she wasn’t and after all she did for me, I would do anything to make her happy.”

 

Frisk straightened his spine and glared at Sans, his eyes narrowing with determination.  “You fuckers don’t deserve to leave this hellhole.  Asgore stole those SOULS from those six kids and I was thinking if one of them agreed and if Toriel agreed she could absorb one and we could leave together.”

 

**_So that’s why you left, kid,_ ** Sans thought, tapping his fingers against the table.   **_but about you, kid?  how were you gonna leave?_ ** But as soon as Sans thought of that question and looked at the kid’s narrowed eyes he got his answer.  If his plan really did work he probably would dust one monster and take their SOUL so he could follow Toriel out of the RUINS.

 

“ so you broke your promise to her, huh?” Sans asked.  The skeleton hadn’t lost all his humor and found his question darkly funny and ironic.  Frisk’s face looked pained for a second before he nodded and stood up.

 

“I do anything for her.  I’ll take any beating you bastards give me without raising a finger to hurt you back even though you all deserve it.  I’ll let myself be killed and still talk to the monsters who killed me.  I’ll laugh with them and pretend everything is cool.  I’ll let myself be insulted and hurt over and over again because Toriel taught me that violence is what truly destroys a SOUL.  Now, that’s not what I believe,” Frisk winked at Sans.

 

“I believe everybody deserves a good ass-beating at least once in their lives but because that’s not what Toriel believes I’m gonna do shit her way.”

 

And with that Frisk started to walk away Sans reeling from all this information, but after taking two steps Frisk stopped almost as if he realized something and turned back.  He shot Sans that ugly sneer again.  

 

“You know something?  When Toriel told me the monsters outside the RUINS would kill me, I completely believed her and she wasn’t wrong.  All of you fit the very image of what Toriel described.  Blood-thirsty murderers, but then there was your brother…”

 

At the mention of Papyrus and the way Frisk’s voice softened, Sans began to relax.  Perhaps Papyrus really could bridge the gap between this human and the monsters.  Perhaps in time Frisk could forgive them and maybe they could all be friends.  It would take a lot of effort but this time Sans was willing to try.  

 

“When I first met your brother I honestly thought he was a big dork, but there was no denying he was a harmless dork,” Frisk shrugged with a smile.  “I couldn’t help but like him.  He seemed like a big kid and I guess his kindness and stupid smiles and puzzles and the way he fought me did get to me…”

 

**_yeah Papyrus can do that to a person,_ ** Sans thought feeling a more legitimate smile take over his more formal one that was permanently stuck to his face.  

 

“He said he wanted to be friends,” Frisk laughed.  “He was pretty freaking dramatic about it too and I couldn’t help myself, I wanted to be friends with him too.  And so just as dramatically I accept his friendship and we parted ways.”

 

Then Frisk’s face hardened.

 

“And wouldn’t you know it, I overhear that piece of shit of a brother of yours telling that smelly fish cunt Undyne that he would do anything to help her kill me.”

 

The tears gathered at the corner of Frisk’s eyes again and Sans couldn’t look at him anymore.  He...he didn’t know about that, but Papyrus was always somebody who tried to make everybody happy.  Tried to appease everybody.  

 

“You know I hate all you monsters, but at least most of you are pretty straightforward about your intentions, but your brother played me hard and I fucking fell for it.”

 

And with that Frisk slammed his hands down on the table, making Sans jump and gaining the attention of the other customers.  And as Frisk stared Sans down, Sans saw something...terrifying briefly flashing in the human’s eyes.  

 

“And if it weren’t for Toriel and everything she believed it, you can better believe, you, your brother, Undyne, Alphys and every other prick monster in this shithole would already be dead where you stood.”  

And with that Frisk turned around and walked off but not before saying one more thing to the trembling skeleton. "And if by any chance you assholes benefit from what I'm doing for Toriel, please note it's not because I planned it that way. I would never willingly free creatures like you, Sans." 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Should have Sooner or Later updated by Wednesday hopefully and then I am uploading a new story with the help of Mr. War1! If you like Greek mythology you'll like it!  
> Thank you!  
> Comments are welcome!


End file.
